


First Come, First Serve

by FrostedMerry



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedMerry/pseuds/FrostedMerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really was first come, first served; or maybe it was just Howard. Henny!<br/>This story is in no way related to my Costumer Conundrum World/Canon. I was asked nicely by Boomwhom to write Howard and Penny and this is the plot bunny that tumbled into my brain. (Clearly though, I still <3 Sheldon, since I'm still trying to fix 'TECOF' and TPTB's shitty treatment of Sheldon's career. And lookit that, I can't seem to keep the Shenny out, so it's Shenny friendship.)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters contained herein. I'm not making any money from this and no one else is either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story edited 20 July 2016 for readability concerns, no other edits made, if you read it before feel free to carry on, there is nothing new here to see. *mwah*)

As the guys trooped up the stairs, Sheldon leading triumphantly, the other three were arguing vociferously. "You will tell him; it was your idea and you were the one working the damn opener!" Howard hisses at Leonard.   
  
"Yeah dude, it could totally wreck his career if you let him tell everyone he's discovered magnetic monopoles when he didn't. He'll be a laughing stock, man." Raj added in a fierce whisper. They shoved Leonard towards the door that Sheldon was walking through, on the phone with his mother, both hissing, "TELL HIM!"  
  
"Dude I'm going home. I don't even know why we got out of the cab." Raj whines plaintively.   
  
Howard preens, "I know why I got out here man! Because there is a cheesecake scented goddess next door that probably missed us! I'm going to go let her know we are back." He then straightened his clothes and knocked on Penny's door.  
  
Penny opens the door and smiles brightly at Howard, "Howard, you're back!" And she sweeps him up into a fierce hug. He is in hog heaven, he can smell her pretty smell and feel her soft skin where his hands rest on her back. Her breasts are soft against his chest, all wrapped in pretty red fabric. He tilted his pelvis away from her in hopes of hiding the raging boner he had cramped in his tight pants. She leaned back a little, "Are you happy to see me, or did you just shove a roll of quarters in your pocket?" She giggled, "I did miss your silly innuendos and pick up lines. Every time I went out and some guy tried to pick me up with a cheesy line, all I could think of was you!"  
  
Howard did a really awesome fish impression, mouth agape and slightly floppy. "I," he started to stutter, but she breezed on. "I stopped by to check on your mom and we ended up watching game shows til really late, so she made me stay over. I've never slept on satin sheets before, they're so slippery, I was worried I'd fall off your bed." Howard's brain promptly stopped working at all, as images of Penny, nude perhaps, lounging in his bed flittered through his brain.  
  
Then she kissed him and it was all over for him, he was lost in a sea of longing and soft lips on his. She dragged him past the doorway and shut the door, shoving him up against it. Her hands were dragging at his hips pulling him tighter to hers. He just stood there, stunned, his cock however was not remotely stunned, it was throbbing and straining to reach her. She leaned back again, "You still with me Howard?" She asked gently, her voice husky. He managed to nod before she dived back in, testing the seam of his lips with her tongue. He gasped and she took that as an invitation to stroke her tongue along his and when he licked at her lips she took his tongue in her mouth and sucked gently which made his cock throb harder. His hands grabbed at her hips roughly, pulling her hips against his, grinding his throbbing cock against her.  
  
She cooed into his mouth and grabbed his ass firmly, then she turned and led him to her bedroom. The world could be ending and neither of them would have known it, they were fully invested in learning each other. She pushed him down onto her bed and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her standing in a dark bra that lifted her wonderful breasts to his mouth level, which she promptly leaned into. He wrapped one hand around her back and the other gently caressed her bra bound breasts, making her coo again. Then she reached back and undid the clasp freeing the bounty to his eyes; his face was adrift in the sweet softness of her breasts and he was pretty sure he could just die now cause nothing could ever top this. Until she started teasing his lips with one turgid nipple, then he took a firm hold of her breast and suckled lustily.  
  
  
Then she was pulling at his shirt, the snaps all popping open easily and he had to let go of her so she could pull it off his arms. "Penny, oh Penny," Howard murmured into her lips, "you are so beautiful."   
  
He felt, more than saw, her lips form into a grin and she cooed into his mouth, "Help me get these clothes off, so I can show you how much I missed you, Howard."  
  
  
Sadly they were interrupted by a pounding at the door. Howard stood up so fast he nearly knocked Penny over. "If that's Sheldon, I am not here!" Howard squeaked quietly.   
  
"Oh it's not," Penny replied, "he always does that weird triple knock thing with your name. It's not him." She sadly grabbed her shirt and put it back on, sans bra and went to answer the pounding at the door.  
  
Howard trailed after her in his long sleeved shirt, still a little frightened about what could be on the other side of the door. Penny opened the door mid-pound causing Leonard to nearly punch her in the face. "What the hell Leonard!" Penny shouted, further surprising Leonard who cowered back a little, before remembering why he was there.   
  
"I just got kicked out of my apartment, can I stay the night?" He whined, then he caught sight of Howard behind her, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you guys bailed on me and you're hiding over here?" He started to move towards Howard and Penny blocked him.  
  
"Howard is here at my invitation, something that can't be said for you. What the heck did you do to Sheldon to make him kick you out?" Penny said loudly.   
  
Leonard cowered a bit in the face of her anger, "We played a little joke on him and he's taking it badly."   
  
"We?" Shouted Howard, "Oh no you don't you weasel. You decided that the only way we were getting out alive was you messing with his experiment, and now it's backfired on you. Raj and I both said it was too far but you didn't listen. It's one thing to joke about tossing his kindle out in the snow and another entirely to deliberately mess with his experiment. Man that was millions of dollars and it could seriously set back his career years!"  
  
  
Now Penny was seeing red, she rounded on Leonard, "You know how Sheldon is about his work and his Nobel. How could you do that to him! He's your best friend and he saved your life." At this both guys winced, surprised that she knew that. "Yeah I know all about why the elevator doesn't work. Sheldon told me about it. I like Sheldon, he's like a really tall little brother. And you know he has trouble dealing with new situations! I can't believe you. You horrid little weasel, get out now!" Penny cried, pushing Leonard out the door and slamming it firmly in his face. She turned to Howard, who cowered back. "Swear to me you had nothing to do with this!" She cried, tears running down her face.  
  
"No Penny I swear, me and Raj tried to talk him out of it. I mean Sheldon was a huge pain in the ass, but still we knew that going in." Howard explained, "We tried to tell Sheldon when the first fake results started coming in, but Sheldon was so excited that he wouldn't listen."   
  
  
Penny's face softened a little, but she was still crying a little, "I have to go check on him. He must be devastated." She kissed his cheek and peeked out the peephole on the door to see if Leonard was still out there. "He's gone," she bit off and rushed out the door. She didn't even knock, just barged right through the door of 4a like she always had. She didn't see Sheldon, so she headed back to his room. She knocked lightly, "Sheldon honey, you ok?"  
  
  
The door flung open, leaving Sheldon standing in the door, his body vibrating in fury. When he realised it was Penny his shoulders drooped. She reached out to him, expecting him to back away, but was surprised when he allowed her to hug him. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. That was a super rotten thing Leonard did. Please tell me it's not going to ruin your career. I know how much this trip meant to you."   
  
Howard, still scared out of his wits, hovered in the hallway, hoping Sheldon wouldn't see him. He watched in awe as Penny hugged Sheldon, she really was a goddess.  
  
  
Penny rubbed circles on Sheldon's back. Finally he calmed enough to talk, "Well I had to call Dr. Gablehauser and explain that the results that I had emailed about previously had been maliciously tampered with and that I had to retract my statement that I had confirmed string theory and forever changed man's understanding of the universe. He is currently trying to get a hold of Leonard, Raj and Howard."   
  
  
At this Howard squeaked and grabbed at his pocket, trying to get his phone out before it could ring, all the while hot footing it to the hallway as quietly as he could.  
  
  
"Crap on a cracker Sheldon. He really ruined your expedition thingy didn't he?" Penny cried, tears rolling down her face, "Oh honey, is there anything I can do to help?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story edited for readability concerns 20July 2016, so if you already read it, there is nothing new to see, carry on. *mwah*)

_ “Crap on a cracker Sheldon. He really ruined your expedition thingy didn’t he?” Penny cried, tears rolling down her face, “Oh honey, is there anything I can do to help?” _

 

“Yes actually, you can. I told Leonard, as per our roommate agreement, that he has two weeks to find a new place and as he opted to leave without packing, I will have to do that as per the agreement. He would do a very poor job anyway.” Then his mouth drew into a moue of distaste, “Drat now I will have to find a new roommate. But I will need to procure boxes and other packing accoutrements, could you take me to the store?”

 

“Of course honey, but they’re bound to be closed now, with it being a Sunday evening.” Penny petted his arm, “But I can take you before I go to work tomorrow afternoon if you don’t have to work. Please tell me you didn’t expect to come home from three months away and go straight back to work the next day?” She could tell from his face that he did indeed mean to do that. “Sheldon, you’ve been gone a long time and now your best friend betrayed you. Take a little time. I know, honey why don’t you go see the new Star Trek movie! I really liked it.” 

 

“I missed the new Star Trek movie?” Sheldon groaned. “I suppose that your suggestion is acceptable. I’m sure Dr Gablehauser will not begrudge me a day or so to get back to business. I will be at your door no earlier than 11am and we will go to the store.” 

 

“Ok honey, I’m so sorry about Leonard, he was always a whiney douche bag, I’m surprised you put up with him so long.” Penny said dryly, patting Sheldon on the back as she eased away. “I’ve got something to do now, but I’ll see you in the morning.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek which he winced away from slightly, then left, saying, “Make sure you lock up sweetie!”

 

She found Howard on the phone in the hallway, “Yes sir, we did try, but neither of them would listen. No, you’re right sir, we should have tried harder but...” Silence from his end as he listened, “Very well sir, I will see you Tuesday morning. Thank you sir.” Howard hung up the phone and wiped his brow. He looked up and saw Penny smiling at him, “How is he?” 

 

“Oh he was pissed, no doubt. I gave him some hugs and told him to go see the new Star Trek and tomorrow we’re going box shopping. How’d it go with your boss? Is he really angry?” 

 

Howard grimaced, “Yeah he’s livid. This was a really expensive expedition and Leonard may lose his job, and definitely his credibility. Sabotaging another scientist is a big deal. I just hope Sheldon comes out alright, he worked really hard to get that funding and this could really mess up any future funding.”

 

“Are you hungry?” She asked him with a gleam in her eye. She held out her hand and he took it as she led him back to her place. 

 

“Well I did have a little something earlier, but I didn’t get to finish it.” He leered at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and led him straight through to her room. They tumbled to her bed in a flurry of arms and legs. Their lips met in a heated kiss, full of tongues. Suddenly her shirt was gone again and his face was once again introduced to the glory of her bountiful breasts. He immediately latched on to one and set to sucking the nipple to a hard nub, then he switched to the other one. She had her hands up under his shirt and was pulling it over his head and he sadly let loose her beautiful breasts so she could pull the shirt over his head.

 

She licked his nipples and he groaned when she nipped him gently. She was sitting astride his lap, rubbing against his swollen cock. He groaned as she ground down against him. He ran his hands up and down her back, her skin was so soft and warm; she squealed when he hit under her arms, it seems his lady was ticklish. He nuzzled up under her ear and licked a path back down to her breasts, rubbing her back all the time.  She all but purred in his mouth when he ran his hands down her spine. Ah ha, she liked that, he would need to remember that.

 

She was running her hands all over him as well and he found himself chuckling when she ran her hands over his love handles, yes he was ticklish there. Then she was pushing him down on the bed pulling at his belt and pants. He reached down to help her undo his belt and push down his pants over his hips. She cooed again when she got a glimpse of his cock straining against his briefs. She ran her hand up his length and then pulled his briefs down over his hips and down off his feet. He was nude now with her standing over him in her jeans and nothing else. He sat up and helped her take off her jeans, and found a pretty little lace number that barely covered a thing. He wrapped his hands around her waist, finding not much fabric in the back, so he turned her around to admire the curves of her ass.

 

He recalled the way she moaned when he rubbed her back, so he trailed kisses up her spine, pushing her hair out of the way when he got to the nape of her neck. He did so love her moans. He continued to rain kisses across her shoulders as he turned her back around. He nuzzled her belly, kissing her cute little belly button. Then he pulled her down on top of him and continued kissing her. She rolled him on top of her and he kissed his way down her body, touching on every spot his imagination had ever thought of as he worked his way down to her panties.

 

He pulled them down her hips to find her mons covered in the cutest little heart shaped fuzz. How exciting, he had always prefered his women with a little hair down there, made them less child like. Bare pussies always made him feel like a little like a pedophile. He nuzzled her pussy and she moaned and grabbed his head and pressed his face further into the juncture of her thighs. He licked her from her cute little asshole all the way to her clit before he went to town on her. She tasted musky and tart, very feminine and he enjoyed every moment of it, licking until she ground against his face and cried out for more. Then he gently ran one finger up her juicy pussy, sliding in easily, he worked it in and out a few times before adding a second.

 

She was so tight, he couldn't wait to slide into her fiery depths. He sucked on her clit as he worked a third finger into her, suddenly she was crying out, arching up off the bed so hard he could barely keep his fingers inside her. He licked her gently as she came down, his cock throbbing in time to her heartbeat, that he felt from the inside. He eased his fingers out of her and crawled up her body, kissing the whole way. He kissed the corners of her mouth as she lay panting, clutching his shoulders. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, drawing him into a deep kiss, they lay like that for some time, just kissing and enjoying the moment. Then she climbed on top of him and rubbed her wet pussy along his cock and made his mind stutter to a stop. 

 

She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a condom and caressed his cock as she wrapped him up. Then she eased her wet pussy down slowly over his straining member. It was so tight, but it was well lubed from her orgasm and his handiwork and she was able to slide all the way down. They both sighed when he was fully seated inside her, then she started to rock her hips, lifting up and then grinding back down. He grabbed at her hips to slow down her gyrations, he’d been imagining this for so long, he wanted it to last. She leaned down and nipped around his ears and neck, making him groan. 

 

She whispered in his ear, “I want to find every part of your body that makes you make those delicious noises.” He groaned again at her suggestion, his mind awhirl with images of her nipping and kissing his entire body. He held on tight to her hips trying to slow her down, because he would come way too soon if she kept this up. 

 

She giggled in his ear and whispered, “Let go Howard, come with me.” Her seductive voice, paired with her breathy moans, tied to her hips working him over and he couldn’t help but take her advice as she moaned loudly as she ground down on him and he climaxed up into her. She held him clenched tightly in her glorious pussy as his spurts slowed and ceased. They lay in a tangle of limbs, she was a pleasant weight on his chest as they came down from the euphoric high of great sex. Finally he slipped from her and he grabbed at the condom, to keep the mess contained, slipping out of bed quickly to tie it off and drop it in the bin in the bathroom.

 

He looked in the mirror and saw little red marks all around his neck from her love nips. He grinned from ear to ear and then bounded back into her room to rejoin her on the bed. He pounced on her and she squealed. He kissed his way down her body all the way to her toes and said, “Do you like this?” Then he proceeded to lick and suck his way from toe to toe and up her ankles to her calves, knees and thighs, until he had her gasping in ecstasy.  “Please Howard, I can’t take anymore, come to me, I need to feel you inside me!” She groaned out.

 

He wasted no time in grabbing another condom from her nightstand and rolling it down his eager member before lining up with her sopping hole and sliding in smoothly. They groaned in unison, it was so good. Then he started slowly sliding in and out, grinning when she clutched at his ass, trying to make him fuck her harder. “Shh,” he whispers in her ear, “all in good time ma chere.” 

 

He took his time working her over, enjoying her moans and sighs, and the way she clenched around him, her grabby hands everywhere on his back and ass, nails digging in delightfully. She bit his neck almost roughly when he leaned in to feel her breasts bounce against his chest. He groaned and ground down into her, to her delight. She whispered in his ear, between soft kisses and licks to the injured area, “You liked that didn’t you big boy.”

 

“Guh,” was about all he could manage as his hips sped up and he was rutting into her like an animal, she squealed and wrapped her legs around his hips and moved with him. He squeezed his hand between them and managed to pinch her clit, causing her to climax around him and he let his control go and erupted within her fiery depths.

 

He rolled them to the side to keep his weight off of her and when he slipped from her she grabbed the condom and took it away. He lay panting in her bed, glorying in his good fortune. This woman, this golden goddess chose him. She climbed back on the bed and they cuddled together in silence.

  
  
  
  



End file.
